Teacher's Pet
by Darkredeyes
Summary: What if Alex leaves Toronto and comes back 17 years later can it still be a Palex.... Full summary inside...... MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Degrassi...I just love the pair named Palex...

**-Small Summery-**

What if……Alex leaves Toronto (Degrassi High) right after graduation and goes off to college after she finds out that Paige slept with Spinner. During that time Paige still loves Alex but is forced to stay with Spinner when she finds out that she is pregnant. Paige ends up having a daughter named Saya.

17 years later….. (Alex returns to Toronto)

Saya is a senior at Degrassi High; she is the head-cheerleader and considered to be the most beautiful girl at the school. Even though she can control everyone at the school with her charm…..there is one person she can't control and that is the new teacher…..what happens if she ends up developing feelings for the new teacher…..or worse what happens when her mother finds out who the new teacher is…… or when the teacher finds out who Saya's mother is…..

**authors note**: I know Alex is supposed to be (34) in the story but I decided to change her age making her (27) Paige will be (27) even though she is supposed to be (34)…..besides it's just a plain fanfiction

**- End of Small Summery-**

**Alex POV**

I can't believe I became a teacher….of all the things I could have become in life…… I Alex Nunez became a teacher….. that's right a teacher…….which makes me the biggest hypocrite in the world...because of the fact that I was such a troublemaker and I hated school…….but noooooo here I am standing on the steps of Degrassi waiting for my first day to start……God I still can't believe I came back here….I mean after the whole Paige and Spinner thing happened I promised myself not to come back……….but no here I am……….back in Toronto…..okay enough standing here like a idiot recalling memories……. now where should I go……..oh yeah that's right to my second home……the principle's office…..

**End of Alex POV**

"Hi…I am Ale--" said Alex as she was cut of by the secretary.

"You must be the new teacher"

"Yes I am" said Alex with a smirk.

"I'm glad…the principal has been waiting for your arrival….let me get him for you" said secretary as she got up and headed towards the principal office.

"Okay…"

As Alex waited she decided to get a quick drink from the water fountain as she was walking down the hall her eyes caught the most beautiful image of a girl as she leaned up against her locker. For some reason the way this girl was leaning against the locker reminded her of Paige, she quickly shook the thoughts away when she realized that the girl was staring back at her now. She quickly turned away and decided to walk back to the office.

"Oh there you are I've been looking for you" said the secretary

"I'm sorry I went to get a quick drink from the water fountain" said Alex

"It's ok…the principal is ready to see you now"

"Okay" said Alex as she walked towards the principal office.

----------------------------------------

**- At the Lockers-**

**Saya POV**

God I'm so tired……I can't believe I didn't study for physics………I'm so going to fail the test……and once my mother finds out…….she's going to end up giving me the lecture of being responsible…….damn it……..AHHHHH…… I wish it was the weekend so I could party with Amber, Travis, Jason, James, and Lauren………but I highly doubt "mother" would let me…..since she always paranoid when I go out……but then again I can always convince my dad into letting me go when I talk to him over the phone…..I wonder how he's doing in Quebec I hope he isn't planning to marry that whore Crystal……god I hate her I hope she chokes to death……..it really sucks knowing that my parents don't love each other but yet they care for each other as friends……..sometimes I wonder if I was a mistake…………yet my mom says I am the best thing that has ever happen to her…….god I hate today…..its so boring…..except for the part where I was being stared at by some beautiful girl in the hallway……to bad she left right away when she noticed I caught her staring at me…...besides its not like I'm going to see her again.

**End of Saya POV**

"Hey Saya…. so did you study" asked Amber as she interrupted Saya's thoughts.

"Nope"

"Well that's a surprise…..but knowing you….you'll end up talking yourself out of the test" said Amber

"Probably…."

"Probably my ass…..you know you will….I mean even though we are having a new teacher today…..……you'll probably end up giving them a wink or two…..and they automatically say: Its okay sweetie don't worry about it you can take it tomorrow:" said Amber as she started laugh.

"Yeah I know…..I must have some sort of power" said Saya with a smirk

"Whatever…..now come on before we are even late for class"

"Since when did you start caring about being on time….I thought that was my job"

"Since yesterday…… after my mom told me that she would take away my drum set if I didn't pick up my grades up"

"Ohhh… the humanity….. think of the children….please" said Saya as she started to laugh.

"Shut up"

**-Back at the Principles office-**

"So are you ready" asked the Principal as he walked out of the office.

"Yes"

"Okay then let me walk you to your class and introduce you"

"Okay then" said Alex as she followed the principal. As they walked down the hallways she couldn't help but walk down memory lane……her mind was flooded with memories of Paige….Ellie….Marco….and even Jay.

"Here we are…. ready" said the Principle as he stops.

All Alex could do was nod as the principle opened the door. Little did she realize that once she walked into the classroom her entire life would change as she sees a familiar figure in her class.

----------------------------------------

**Okay let me start off by paring the name of the kids to their parents**

**Paige and Spinner (just friends) Saya**

**Ellie and Craig (married) Travis and Amber**

**Jimmy and Hazel (divorced) Jason**

**Sean and Emma (married) James and Lauren**

**Okay this is just a test story with a twisted plot…..I really don't know if its good……but I hope you can tell me with your reviews… ……….so I hope you enjoy it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from Degrassi...I just love the pair named Palex...**

**---------------------------------**

**-At School- (Same day)**

"Class could I have your attention please….I would like to introduce you to your new teacher…..Ms. Nunez" said the principal as he pointed towards Alex

"Hi…..Ms. Nunez" said some of the students

"Well….this is as far as I go…… do you think can you handle the rest" asked the principal as he turned to face Alex.

"Yeah" she said as she saw the principal walk out of the door. The truth was that she didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to just pass out the test or just call out class roll first….. "Well….I guess….I should….call attendance" said Alex as she turned to face the class.

"Need help" asked a red hair girl

"…and you are" asked Alex

"Amber Manning" she said as she looked towards Alex

"Oh well Amber…..thank you for the offer but I think I can handle it" said Alex as she started to call out roll. "Jason Brooks"

"…here" he said as he raised his hand

"James Cameron"

"Present" he said

"Lauren Cameron"

"…here" she said

"Are you two related" asked Alex

"Sadly……we are" said James

"Oh…..shut up…." said Lauren as she threw a piece of paper at him.

"…..alright…settle down…..Amber Manning…..that will be you" said Alex as she pointed towards the red hair girl

"Yup" said Amber as Alex kept calling out names

"Okay then…did I leave anyone out" asked Alex as she looked up to see who she missed

"Yes….me" said a beautiful blue eye girl

"….and you are….." asked Alex

"Saya Mason" said the beautiful girl

"Oh sorry…you're right' said Alex as she looked at the attendance.

"It's alright" said Saya as she kept staring at Alex

"So……what are we going to do today" asked Amber

"…huh….oh….yeah….we are going to continue off where your other teacher left off…..and that's with…..taking a test…. "said Alex as she pulled out a stack of papers from the desk.

"This sucks" said Jason and James at the same time

"Tell….me about it….I'm the one who has to grade them" said Alex sarcastically.

"Can we not take the test" asked Saya

"Oh….and what should we do…..instead of taking the test……..have a little chat…….I don't think so……now….everyone clear your desk…..and only use pencil on the test" said Alex as she started to handout the exam.

"Uh….Ms. Nunez….I'm actually excused from the test…..Mr. Nelson told me that I didn't have to worry about it" said Saya as she gave her new teacher a sexy smile

"Did Mr. Nelson really say that……" asked Alex

"Yup" said Saya happily as she thought that she had gotten her way out of taking the test.

"Well……that's funny I didn't see Mr. Nelson….today…..wait…… Oh…. that's right… how silly of me………I totally forgot…..he got fired……..which means whatever he said doesn't count" said Alex sarcastically.

"Well then …..if whatever Mr. Nelson…said doesn't count…..why are we taking the test" said Saya quickly.

"….because I want to make your life a living hell…..so take it or leave it and earn a zero" said Alex as she handed Saya her test.

Saya didn't say anything as she grabbed the test from her new teacher.

**Saya POV**

Who the hell…..does she think she is…to threaten me….by giving me a zero…..damn bitch…….just great….thanks to this smartass teacher…..I will be spending….my entire weekend in my room as I get the long lecture from mom………..

**End of Saya POV**

**-45 minutes later-**

"Okay class turn in your test……" said Alex as she sat at her desk.

Saya couldn't help but stare at her; she was still annoyed that she had to take the stupid test.

"Saya" said Amber as she interrupted her thoughts

"Huh…..what" said Saya

"Do you want me to turn in your test" asked Amber

"Yeah…thanks" said Saya as she gave her test to Amber.

Amber walked towards her new teacher's desk "Here you go" she said

"Thank you--" said Alex as the bell rang.

"Have a nice day" said Amber as she walked out the door.

"You too" said Alex as the students started to leave the class room.

**-In the hallway-**

"I'm surprised that you didn't turn on your charm" said Amber as she walked next to Saya

"Yeah…yeah…whatever" said Saya annoyed

"Well….well….seems Saya is on her PMS mood today" said Jason as he walked behind them

"Oh shut up" said Saya as she turned to face Jason

"Hey…I'm kidding…..so…..are you going out with us….this weekend…."asked Jason as he leaned against the locker

"I doubt it……."said Saya

"Oh well…..that sucks……see you later guys" said Jason as he walked away leaving Saya and Amber behind

"..god I hate today" said Saya

"Don't be so hard on yourself…its not like its going to get any worse….besides maybe you should talk to Ms. Nunez after school ….and see if you can get another chance…."said Amber

"I guess your right…come on lets go before we are late for our next class" said Saya as she dragged Amber to their next class.

**----------------------------------------------**

**This is the second chapter of this story…….so I hoped you enjoyed……………..next chapter Saya goes to after school to talk to her new teacher………**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Degrassi...I just love the pair named Palex...**

**---------------------------------**

**Alex POV**

Why did I come back here……I mean of all the places………. I have to walk down memory lane….GOD my head hurts just by thinking about the past……lucky for me the day is almost over….just ten more minutes and…..I'll be….free…

**End of Alex POV**

"Uh Miss. Nunez.." said Saya as she stood by the doorway, interrupting Alex's thoughts

"Huh"

"I said... if I could speak to you" said Saya as she walked toward Alex's desk

"Uh yeah sure….what do you need to talk about" asked Alex as she stood up and leaned against her desk.

"It's about this morning's exam… I would like to apologize for my rudeness….but--"

"But what…."asked Alex as she interrupted Saya

"…….but I was hoping….you would be so kind in of to drop today's exam" said Saya as she walked up to Alex.

"Uh huh" said Alex as she stared at Saya's every move

"So would you take it as a consideration to drop the exam" said Saya as she placed her hand on Alex's cheek and stared into her eyes

Alex didn't say anything all she could do was stare at this girl.

"So what do you say….."

"…….I say that next time you should study more than….. trying to seduce your way into achieving something in life Miss. Saya" said Alex as she stepped away from Saya's touch "Now if you would excuse me…I have some test to grade"

Saya didn't say anything all she could do was turn and walk away angry and embarrassed.

**Saya POV**

That….BITCH…..how dare she not fall for my charm….God Damn it……now I'm going to have the fucking talk about responsibility with MOTHER…..son of bitch….great all I wanted was to have one freaking weekend of fun……..but nooooooooo………this stupid new teacher had to ruin it……….but you know what I'm going to make her life a living hell…..yeah that's right……pay back is a bitch…..So Miss. Nunez prepare to fill Saya's wrath….

**End of Saya POV**

"Let me guess it didn't work" said Amber as she interrupted Saya's thoughts

"How did you know" said Saya as she turned to see her friend

"Because you have that look on your face like your about to do something"

"Seriously" asked Saya

"Yup….so what happened"

"Oh the bitch….didn't fall for it" said Saya as she kept walking towards the gym

"Are you serious…..she didn't fall for your charms…..WOW…..I'm truly surprised"

"Tell me about it…..I guess she might be straight" said Saya as she approached the gym's door

"I told you"

"I know…I know…I know…but still I was hoping she would have fallen for it….anyways I'll call you later I have cheerleading practice" she said as she turned to face Amber

"Alright…..but don't call me around 8 tonight because I'll be in James arms tonight" said Amber

"Oh so you guys finally decided to make it official"

"Yup the dork is taking to the movies…."said Amber as she started to laugh

"Sweet…okay….I'll call you before 8 then…bye" said Saya as she turned to leave

"Bye" said Amber as she started to walk towards her locker

---------

**-Back to the Classroom-**

**Alex POV**

That was so close….god I almost fell for it too…lucky for me I didn't …my will power prevailed…but still it was so freaking close…..GOD I almost wanted to grab her and kiss her…..she reminds of HER……._Paige_….my _Paige_……..AHHH…..what am I thinking I shouldn't be thinking of her….besides she moved on……I bet she is living the high life……but still this Saya girl reminds me of her…..its like if they are almost the same person….I mean seriously Saya is really and I mean really beautiful………..but still I can't act on my hormones I'm a teacher now….and I have to remain professional with my students….but still it wouldn't hurt thinking about her…...WAIT…….NO…..not evening thinking either……..remember what happened with that fucking idiot that Paige used to date ……but still I should be grateful for that asshole…………because if he didn't come into Paige's life and dump her ass…….. me and her would had never have happened…..Paige….hmm…I wonder what has happened to you…..at least I hope your happy where ever you are….

**End of Alex POV**

As Alex was thinking her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. As she turned her jaw dropped.

"Hey Alex"

--------

**I finally decided to update this story….So who do you think it should be in the next chapter…..hmmm…I wonder what Saya has up her sleeve…..anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter……**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from Degrassi...I just love the pair named Palex...**

**-At Degrassi- (Same day) **

"Well…well….well….well….I never thought I would see the day that "ALEX NUNEZ" would become a teacher at Degrassi" said Jay as he leaned against the door

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning some crap out of a toilet" said Alex with a smirk on her face

"HEY…only because I'm all dress up does not make me a janitor….besides the only crap that I have been cleaning or more like fixing is your stupid car.."

"….so did you fix it"

"…uh no…"said Jay as he walked towards Alex

"…so let me guess you came here to give me a ride…"

"….yup….."Said Jay as Alex walked out of the room

**-At the Gym-**

"Come on Saya lets just call it a day" said Lauren

"Fine…." said Saya as she turned to face her squad "Practice is over…..we will continue this tomorrow"

"Finally….." said the entire squad

"So are you going to the party this weekend" asked Lauren

"I highly doubt it…."

"Let me guess you bombed an exam or you did something really stupid and now you have to face the wrath of your 'MOTHER' said Lauren with a smirk on her face

"…yup" said Saya as she had her back towards Lauren.

"Well sucks to be you" said Lauren in a mocking voice.

"Shut it" said Saya as she grabbed her bag and exited the gym. As she walked out towards her car she saw her new teacher from a distance. "Well….well guess our new teacher has a thing for losers…"

"What are you talking about" asked Lauren.

Saya didn't reply she just nodded her head towards her teachers direction. "Tomorrow is a new day and she's going to pay" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Saya I know that face…what are you planning on doing" asked Lauren with a worried look on her face.

"Just wait" she said as she got into her car.

**Wow its been a longtime but I updated sucks that Palex doesn't exist anymore but oh well I bet there are a few fans out there still there hoping lol…next chapter Paige WILL be in it and find out what will Saya will do to Alex later on…..**


End file.
